


Sharing is Caring

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Murasakibara sharing his food with Akashi and the other GoM and Kuroko being really surprised and Aomine being a dumbass lol"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this one wasn’t really structured, but I kinda got lazy, so….. Sorry!!!!

AKASHI

“Ne, Aka-chin, do you want some?”  
He was met with two soft red eyes before his captain replied.  
“If you wouldn’t mind. Thank you, Murasakibara.”

KISE

“Ne, Kise-chin, do you want some?”  
“AW!!! Of course I’ll have some!!! You’re the best, Murasakibaracchi!!”  
He gratefully accepted the food before it was stolen by a dark skinned boy with a smirk on his face.  
“Aren’t you tired of saying such a long nickname? Heck, it kinda defeats the purpose of one, right?” Aomine continued to smirk before walking away.  
“It’s okay, Kise-chin. I have more.”  
“THANK YOU!!!”

AOMINE

“Ne, Mine-chin, do you want some?”  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Does it matter? I could just take it whenever I want to.”  
Murasakibara frowned.  
“Stealing is a crime, Mine-chin.”  
“Whatever. Sure, why not.”  
Aomine reached in and grabbed a handful of chips before running off. Murasakibara looked into the bag to see it was empty. That thief……..

MIDORIMA

“Ne. Mido-chin, do you want some?”  
Midorima made a distasteful click with his tongue, looking down at the packet full of grease and oil.  
“I just finished wrapping the bandages onto my fingers. Getting them oily will be detrimental to the use of them.”  
“Then… Next time?”  
He pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
“If you ask me at a more convenient time, I’ll think about it.”

MOMOI

“Ne, Sa-chin, do you want some?”  
“Thanks for offering me some food, but I can’t. I need to shed of these rolls of fat!!!”  
She then proceeded to grasp onto a nonexistent stomach, grumbling about how much it had grown.  
“I don’t really see a problem, but okay.”  
“Sorry, Mukkun…”

KUROKO

“Ne, Kuro-chin, do you want some?”  
He looked back at him with a surprised look before composing himself.  
“I didn’t think you’d be willing to share your beloved snacks.”  
“Hm… Me too….”  
Murasakibara thought about it for a while. Why was he sharing?  
“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. I’d love to have some.”


End file.
